


Can't Say I Approve

by Pra370r1an



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Funny, Luz Amity and Willow mentioned, Wing It Like Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: Principal Bump calls Boscha into his office to discuss the events of Wing it Like Witches
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Can't Say I Approve

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and how I think a Boscha redemption could start. 
> 
> Man I've been doing lot of one shots lately...

“I assume you know why I called you in today?”

“I have an idea,” Boscha sat with a contrite look on her face. Before her Principal Bump sat at his desk, looking at her with a disappointed look.

It was the day after the game with Half-a-Witch, Boscha arrived to the potions homeroom only to be called to the office moments later. There was no doubt what this was about.

“Yes, I’ve heard some disturbing news yesterday, and unfortunately as an educator there are times when I need to put my foot down. I know we have a tendency to be… Lax in our discipline when Grudgby Season comes, but there are limits Boscha.”

“I understand sir,” Boscha again regretted that tackle that hurt Amity. What should have been a standard tackle on the human was complicated by Amity getting in the way. Despite what people may think, she didn’t want to seriously hurt anyone.

Roughed up sure, but not serious.

“I hope there won’t be a repeat of this tragic business,” Bump raised an eyebrow as he asked. How he had an eyebrow under that thing Boscha didn’t know.

“Oh, No sir!” Boscha quickly agreed. “That will never happen again!” She had absolutely no plans to play against Half a Witch or the human again, not to mention Amity. Boscha had made her point anyway.

“Good. Now I will have to issue you some form of discipline for this. You understand.”

“Please Sir! Grudgby is all I’m good at! It’s my life!” Boscha started sweating, her eyes wide and pleading. This was it. She was being removed from the Banshees. Her worst fear, but something she expected from hurting Amity Blight.

Not only was she the top student in school, the Blight name was synonymous with retribution in high society. No doubt Amity’s parents were pressuring Bump for blood.

“Now, now it is just the start of Grudgby Season so I hate to shake up the team too much. No matter how much I should,” Principal Bump narrowed his eyes in threat. He stood and rubbed his chin as he debated with himself, “However, something this serious needs to be addressed in a proper manner.” He punctuated his statement with his finger, pointing in the air as he spoke.

“O-of course Sir!” Boscha squeaked in fright. If she wasn’t getting kicked off the team, as unlikely as it sounded, then the captain spot would go to someone else. Boscha felt both relief from still being able to play and horror at being under Cat or Amelia.

Somehow that was worse.

“Now,” Principal Bump sat back down and drew a spell circle. A file flew out of a filing cabinet and landed on his desk in front of him. Boscha saw her name along the edge as Bump opened the file. “I have been going over your record since yesterday, seems most of the issues in here are anger related. Losing control, angry outbursts, and fights being the most common.”

“Uhh…Yeah?” Boscha really wasn’t sure what to say to that. Frankly she just wanted to get the punishment and get it over with. The waiting was killing her.

“And I’ve discussed it with the School’s counselor who would like you to start weekly sessions after school to see if we can work through that anger.”

Boscha blinked in surprise, “What?”

“You need to gain control of your anger Boscha,” Principal Bump explained, leveling her with a hard stare. “You got lucky this time, but another incident like this could easily ruin your life. Anger can be a useful thing if you can properly channel and control it.”

“Lucky…?”

What did that mean? Were the Blights not trying to get back at her? Wait…

“So, I can still play Grudgby?! As the Captain!?” For the first time since entering the office Boscha dared to hope.

“Yes, despite all my educator instincts saying otherwise, well there’s a certain amount of snails running on this season…” Principal Bump rubbed his hands together as his eyes took a far off look. He shook his head and cleared his throat after a moment.

Focusing back on Boscha with a threatening finger, “I hope you understand, Boscha, that your normal Grudgby Season shenanigans won’t be tolerated. I will inform the other teachers to watch you. You will miss one practice a week for your anger management meetings. And after the season you will have an unspecified amount of detention, determined by the Counselor’s view of your progress.”

Boscha quickly nodded in agreement, “Yes, Sir. That’s very kind Sir.” This was turning out much better than she ever imagined. Talking about her feelings with a wannabe shrink would suck, but she’d gladly do it if it meant playing.

“Glad you understand,” Principal Bump stood up, coming around his desk and gesturing towards the door. “Please, take this seriously. For both our sakes.”

Boscha jumped up, eager not to test the principal’s patience. “Of course, Sir!” She nodded as she made her way to the door with Bump on her heel.

“Boscha,” Principal Bump said as she stepped out the door. “I don’t want to hear about this ever happening again. I mean it.”

“It won’t Principal Bump. I swear!”

“Good. Because student or not, I can’t save you from the emperor’s coven if next time they catch you for murder. Now run back to class,” Bump smiled and shut the door.

Right in Boscha’s very confused face, “Wait? WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well at least she's trying new things...


End file.
